Confessions of the Lonely
by Lost Secrets
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to keep her love for Inuyasha a secret anymore. Going out, she finds him, but is it really who she expects when she confesses? PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME REVIEW.
1. Coming Clean

**_Coming Clean_**

No one knew where he was.  They had watched him leave as soon as camp was set up and hadn't seen him since.  The campfire had burned down to ash, leaving them in darkness, but still he did not return.  The whole affair had made them tired and everyone had finally curled up in there bedrolls falling asleep, save for one person.

Kagome's blue eyes seemed to glow in the moons rays as she stared into the sky with her arms crossed beneath her head inside her sleeping-bag.  She had been waiting as well, but not for the reasons everyone else had.  _I can't hide anymore; it hurts too much.  Just screw it all. I'll tell him tonight.  I can't keep it a secret forever._

She lifted her head slightly, peering over Shippou who was curled up on top of her stomach fast asleep.  As usual, Miroku was outstretched close to Sango with his wandering hands twitching every so often, and Sango with her boomerang near enough for comfort so she could reach it.  They all slept soundly in their bedrolls and not one seemed to look as though they were going to wake any time soon.

Ever so slowly, Kagome slipped out of her bag, and at the sound of Shippou's whimpering, quickly shoved her pillow inside as replacement for her body.

Standing now, the cool night air gave her little chills on her arms and legs, and the atmosphere had a hint of spring flowers in the wind.  Their camp had been set up in a small clearing incased by trees.  The crickets and other bugs seemed to be plentiful in this area with their night singing, ashuring Kagome of no immediate danger.

Shoving her shivers away at the loss of warmth, she began to walk outside of camp in search of her hanyou, being sure to grab her bow and arrows in case of an emergency.  Kagome's eyes wanted to see everything, scanning the trees and even the underbrush while trudging through the maze of trees.

Time passed quickly and still she had not seen him.  Kagome was lost, and she didn't even know it.  Yet, her search was never ending.

As she raised her head to peak between branches once more, her foot was snagged by an upturned root, making her already precarious balance tip.  Being caught by surprise, she didn't have enough time to turn herself correctly for her to land on her hands, but landed on her side, the full force of the fall knocking the air from her lungs and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

Unknown to Kagome was the fact that she had inadvertently walked right on top of a very steep hill; in this case of events, she began to roll down, gaining momentum and adding new bruises to her already battered body.  In her continuous spin, drops of blood fell from her lips; she had bitten it so as not to call the attention of any youkai in the area in her painful drop.

Reaching the bottom, her body was greeted by a pool of water, which rolled straight into it.  The water was cold, but crystal clear as Kagome reopened her eyes.  She saw a flash of silver from the corner of her eye, but ignored it as the need for air overwhelmed her and she began her ascent to the top of the pool.  Breaking through the surface she gasped for air, answering the hunger that screamed in her lungs.

Using her aching limbs, she swam to the edge and pulled herself out of the freezing water.  She shivered as a gust of wind hit her soaking clothes that now stuck to her slim form.  Turning, she checked the area and saw the moonlight reflected off familiar silver hair and amber eyes.  Blushing furiously, she forced herself to spin before she could ogle at him.  _Inuyasha__!_

"Um…Inuyasha, I have something I need to tell you."  She could feel his gaze burning into her back and heard the swish of water, but quickly added, "Please stay where you are."  The sloshing immediately stopped.  "And please don't say anything.  I might not be able to speak if I see or even hear you."

Waiting a couple of seconds, all the noise that met her ears was that of the insects singing happily and the sound of breathing.  _Okay, I can do this.  I have to do this._

Kagome took a deep breath and began her explanation.  "I know you probably think I'm just a stupid girl."  She laughed at herself.  "You're probably right, but that's not what I want to talk about."  She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest for warmth.  "I'm probably just your shard detector, but I can't think of you as just a companion.  I can't get you out of my head.  Maybe I'm just a lovesick fool or maybe it's just infatuation."  She shrugged her shoulders to herself.  "I don't know, but if you tell me you can't love me back, I'll understand.  I'll understand if…you still love Kikyou.  But I can't keep this inside me anymore.  Everyday is a battle just to look at you.  Please give me an answer, any answer.  I'll leave you alone if you want and I won't speak another word of it."  Just for emphasis she added, "I'll even work extra hard for that last shard so you won't have to be near me anymore."

She was breathing in quick pants after her speech.  She realized she was trembling, but not just from cold; fear gripped her like a vice and didn't feel like it wanted to release her anytime soon.  Her eyes had shut against the rejection she knew was coming.

She heard splashes behind her as he moved toward her, and her body went ridged.  The crunch of pebbles cam next and she just wanted to sink into the Earth and disappear.  Seconds later, she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  An arm snaked around her, pulling against the solid wall of his chest.

_Is he…accepting me?  This is what I've wanted, but I'm not sure if he's sincere or not.  Stop thinking that way!  He's holding you, isn't he?_

Kagome let her barriers drop as she leaned back, a small smile on her lips when her head settled itself onto a strong shoulder.  _This is right.  It feels so right._  Warm, gentle lips pressed against hers, fitting perfectly to her own.  She turned her body, molding it to his, never removing her lips.

"Kagome!  Sesshoumaru!"

Good, bad, downright UGLY?!?!  Tell me…I'm in desperate need of people with fresh ideas and a good imagination, which means EVERYONE.  My brain has run away and I have to find it, but while I'm gone guess what I want?  ****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**** get the picture? ^^


	2. The Bomb is dropped

^^* I am SO SORRY!  School caught up with me and I haven't been able to write in ages!  I was so upset, but now I FINALLY got the next chapter up.  I'm letting you guys vote on this one—Inuyasha or Sesshy?  It's up to you.  Enjoy! ^^

**_The Bomb Is Dropped_**

The kiss was broken immediately, but she stood rooted to the spot, pressed against him with her head pulled back and eyes still closed in hopes that her assumption was wrong.  Onegai, kami, iie, she prayed.  Onegai_.   Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a stone cold face void of emotion, two streaks of violet gracing each cheek, and intense gold eyes.  Her thoughts screamed out—Kami, help me_._  Her eyes were widened in fear and bewilderment, but she couldn't move for his arm had slid up to hold her neck in a, although light, firm grip.  His thumb began to move in small, what would have been soothing, circles on her esophagus._

From the corner of her eye, Kagome could just barely see a blur of red that could only be one person; the one to break her from her kiss, maybe the first and last of her life.

"Interesting just how fragile humans are," he said staring down at her white throat as she swallowed convulsively.  He slightly turned his head in Inuyasha's direction, still keeping an eye on his captive in case he should need to do anything.  "Right, **brother**?"

Kagome heard the slide of metal against sheath as Inuyasha drew tetsusiaga and stood at the ready for an attack.  She wished she could see, but even though Sesshoumaru didn't have a choking hold or even hard grip, her head was immovable from its position in his hand.  She heard the crunch of gravel as he began to walk slowly forward, but Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Matte."  The crunch instantly settled.  "If you want her dead proceed, but if you wish to let her maintain her life-force, I, Sesshoumaru, suggest you keep your distance."  Just for emphasis, he tightened his grip on her neck, pressing on clawed finger into her skin, drawing a drop of blood and making her eyes water slightly.

Her eyes remained riveted on his figure all the while and once his hold slackened some she spoke.

"You…you lied to me."

He gave her the merest of glances before looking fully at Inuyasha, waiting for his next move, but replied, "I did not lie, wench.  I did what you bade me for some entertainment."

She stood trembling with anger, sorrow, regret, and fear.  "…Entertainment?"  Then why did you kiss me?  A mere human?__

Although Inuyasha stood at the ready, his face was twisted in confusion at the interaction.  Obviously he had not come early enough.  The smell of Kagome and Sesshoumaru so close warned him, but he had been yelling at Kagome as he had gotten closer to her scent.  The question was clear in his face as he stared at the two.

Sesshoumaru glanced between the two and wanted to laugh; their faces amused him at the show of emotion readily displayed.  He turned his head to Inuyasha and asked, "You don't know, brother dear?"  
            Kagome's limbs stiffened as Sesshoumaru forced her to turn and face Inuyasha with her back pressed against him and she knew what he was about to do.  In a pleading voice she whispered, "Onegai…don't… I-I'll… I'll do anything…… Onegai…"  Cold silence met her ears and her shoulders drooped a bit lower.  Her gaze was on the beautifully confused face of her first true love, the one that should have gotten her first kiss, but now had been given to the one he truly hated.  How could he ever forgive her?  Her eyes dropped from his in shame and looked at the ground.

"Fine."

She was barely able to get out a squeak as her feet left the ground and Inuyasha's frozen body began to shrink.  Only being held by her neck, she began to choke and gasp for air, trying to claw at the hand around her throat.  Something warm and fuzzy wrapped around her, trapping her arms in a tight embrace and her throat was released, giving her lungs much needed air.

Looking about her, it was Sesshoumaru's tail that held her and was only a few inches away from her.  The ground looked like it had toy trees and houses littering a large game-board from the height they were at.  Taking the time to review her captor, her face heated up and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.  Not naked…but in a LOINCLOTH!, she thought.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid to the girl wrapped in his tail when he felt her heartbeat accelerate beneath his tail and saw that her cheeks had a reddish hue to them and her eyes were closed.  A smirk graced his mouth, but was gone as quickly as it had come.

They flew in silence for a while and Kagome hardly noticed when they were on the ground because Sesshoumaru landed so lightly.  He walked as lightly as he flew and she never knew where they went for she was afraid to open her eyes and look in a chance she might see Sesshoumaru in that loincloth again.

"Open your eyes, girl."  Immediately her eyes flew open and the sight she saw made her stomach churn in fear and made her eyes widen.

They were before a long hall lined with separate cells, closed with iron bars, but there were many hands and legs hanging out from between some of the spaces.  Some of the limbs moved, others were rotting, and even more were just old bones.  The place was barely lit with torches on stone pillars set between the cells as part of the walls, but out of reach of the prisoners.

"Get used to it.  I, Sesshoumaru, am in need of a servant for the moment.  Clean this from top to bottom.  Leave the men alone and they will not touch you."

His tail released her form from where it hung, and she fell to the grimy stone floor on her hands and knees facing him head down like a servant.  A pale of water and some rags appeared next to her.

"Get started."  With that, he left her there like a groveling servant on the floor.  As soon as the large oaken door closed behind him, she heard people moving behind her, grasping the iron bars and catcalls and crude comments rang out, echoing off the walls.  Some of the hands even tried to reach out to touch her.

Quickly, she scooted to a far corner, away from the grabbing hands and noise.  Her arms came about her knees, drawing them close to her curled body.  Shivering from cold and afraid of what was to come, her tears finally rolled freely from her cheeks to pour onto her knees.  Momma, Souta, Grandpa, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku…… I'm sorry.  So, so sorry.

The calls and voices faded from her ears as she cried herself to sleep curled in a ball on the stone floor.

_Translations:_

_Onegai—_please

_Kami—_god

_Matte—_stop

And so ends our new chapter.  I tried to elongate it for you since I haven't written in a while.  My teachers keep hitting me over the head with their rulers and repeating over and over, "MAKE THEM REVIEW OR WE'LL GIVE YOU EXTRA HOMEWORK!" ^^* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  I don't want anymore than I already have!


	3. BIG APOLOGY!

SORRY!  My computer broke down and I couldn't save my work… It may take a while, but I'm GOING to update my stories. ^^**** I'm sorry about all that.  Blame the computer—it hated me.  I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
